


Pork Rinds

by multishowfan



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: Set a few weeks after the end of season 2. But with a twist, zeke actually died.
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pork Rinds

My alarm goes off, but I’m already awake. I haven’t slept since before that night. It’s been two weeks and I’m supposed to go back to work today. I don’t know how I’m going to go there and act like I’m fine when two weeks ago, my whole world died in my arms. I haven’t even spoken to my family since a few days after how the hell am I supposed to talk to anyone else.

I sit up, willing myself to get out of bed. After a few minutes, I get up and grab one of his shirts. I need to have him with me to be able to make it through today. I look in the mirror and hardly recognize myself. God, I miss him. I slowly drag myself to the kitchen to eat for the first time in days. When I open the cabinet and see them.

Pork Rinds. His favorite. I can't feel my legs beneath me, can’t see the floor through the tears in my eyes. I grab the bag and hold it tight against me and sink to the cold floor. I let out a sob, remembering the first time we met.  
_‘Go Back’ a calling. We shared the calling. I heard his voice.  
“We’re gonna need some supplies.”  
“Okay, I’ll go. Like what?” I say grabbing my keys.  
“Water, compass, um, flashlights… pork rinds.”  
“I’m sorry? What?”  
“Pork rinds,” he says staring at me, “Delicious salty snack. They still make those right?”  
“Yeah, unfortunately. Your first craving back is--”  
“I’m a man of many mysteries.”  
He just smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. _

I’ve always hated them, but now I can’t imagine not buying a bag every time I go to the store. I just hold the half-eaten bag and cry for the first time since that night. The tears feel like fire pouring out of my eyes.

My alarm goes off again. But I can’t do it. I’m not strong enough. So I text Drea and tell her I’ll be in tomorrow and turn my phone off. Still not wanting to talk to anyone. I just stay on the floor in the kitchen, wrapped in his shirt, and holding the bag.

I love him, and I lost him. Now all I have left of him is his half-eaten bag of Pork Rinds and his old clothes. And all I have left of us the memories that burn and my wedding band.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry,,,, yet im not at the same time. If i had to think about this, so do you,,,, 
> 
> I got this idea when i opened my cabinet and someone had bought pork rinds


End file.
